The present methods are directed to purifying polymeric material by filtering melts comprising poly(arylene ether) and/or poly(alkenyl aromatic) resins. The methods are more particularly directed to filtering melts comprising poly(arylene ether) and/or poly(alkenyl aromatic) resins to result in filtered polymeric materials having reduced amounts of particulate impurities.
Optical, magnetic and magneto-optic media are primary sources of high performance storage technology that enable high storage capacity coupled with a reasonable price per megabyte of storage. Areal density, typically expressed as billions of bits per square inch of disk surface area (gigabits per square inch (Gbits/in2)), is equivalent to the linear density (bits of information per inch of track) multiplied by the track density in tracks per inch. Improved areal density has been one of the key factors in the price reduction per megabyte, and further increases in areal density continue to be demanded by the industry.
In the area of optical storage, advances focus on access time, system volume, and competitive costing. Increasing areal density is being addressed by focusing on the diffraction limits of optics (using near-field optics), investigating three dimensional storage, investigating potential holographic recording methods and other techniques.
Polymeric data storage media has been employed in areas such as compact disks (CD) and recordable or re-writable compact discs (e.g., CD-RW), and similar relatively low areal density devices, e.g. less than about 1 Gbits/in2, which are typically read-through devices requiring the employment of a good optical quality substrate having low birefringence.
Unlike the CD, storage media having high areal density capabilities, typically up to or greater than about 5 Gbits/in2, employ first surface or near field read/write techniques in order to increase the areal density. For such storage media, although the optical quality of the substrate is not relevant, the physical and mechanical properties of the substrate become increasingly important. For high areal density applications, including first surface applications, the surface quality of the storage media can affect the accuracy of the reading device, the ability to store data, and replication qualities of the substrate.
While there are materials presently available for use in data storage media, there remains a need for additional polymeric materials possessing the combined attributes necessary to satisfy the increasingly exacting requirements for data storage media applications.